Ten Things Remus and Sirius Love About Each Other
by BlaireVolturi
Summary: He basically just loved Sirius Black. And he basically just loved Remus Lupin. Slight innuendos. FLUFF. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning, the unadulterated fluff may spew out of the computer a kill you. This is in... um, let's go with fifth year. They are NOT together yet.  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. It is mine, and I am also a Slytherpuff That's Slytherin/Hufflepuff for all you morons out there. My favorite character is Lavender Brown and I wish I could date Marcus Flint.  
**

Ten Things Remus Loved About Sirius Black (But Would Never Admit)

1) Remus wholeheartedly admired Sirius' ability to laugh during the most awkward situations. Somebody could have just pulled their pants down, screamed about Jesus, and then admitted their incestuous love for their mother, and Sirius would still just laugh and say, 'Well, at least I know our mothers are nothing alike if you love yours that much'.

2) Sirius was a pro at faking injuries. Remus tried to tell himself it was bad, that it was the equivalent of lying; Yet he couldn't help but watch in awe as Sirius convincingly collapsed, grasping his ankle and moaning. If Remus didn't see the sly half-smile Sirius would shoot him a second before he fell, he would have believed it himself.

3) He came across as arrogant, but could be incredibly selfless. Remus would always have to fight down a loving smile when Sirius was late to class for helping some first year pick up their books, or comforting a third year who had just gotten their heart broken. Of course, Sirius would sweep into class dramatically and claim he had just made sweet love to Remus behind a tapestry and that's why he was late. But that just made Remus blush and love him all the more.

4) Despite the fact Sirius was extremely good looking, he had small imperfections that he was extremely self-conscious about. His feet were slightly different sizes, and he had once observed with horror that his lower teeth were a bit crooked. The fact that Sirius was so nervous about people realizing these things made Remus want to point everything beautiful about him. But he didn't, because it was just too amusing to watch Sirius stare at his teeth in the mirror.

5) Sirius hated milk. Despised it really. Remus psycho-analysized it and attributed it to his hatred for all things maternal. Sirius just sneered at him. But Sirius loved to watch Remus drink it. The innuendos presented by James were never-ending, but Sirius ignored them every morning and happily poured Remus a glass of milk.

6) Sirius always slept with one leg hanging off the bed. Remus would crawl across the floor and run one finger down the bottom of his foot and Sirius would jerk awake, cursing and kicking. Remus actually just adored to see Sirius sleepy and bewildered.

7) Sirius actually liked Lily, but pointed out everything bad about her to James. No matter what he said, he was terrified of James leaving him for a girl. While Remus found this quite endearing, he found it disturbing that Sirius almost seemed desperate to get him with a girlfriend so he'd have 'someone to spend his time with'.

8) Remus found it amusing and reassuring that when he finally _did _find a girlfriend, Rina Diau, Sirius seethed for days. In fact, Remus was overjoyed when he found out that Sirius had went and hexed Rina bald when he found out she was cheating on Remus.

9) Remus enjoyed it when Sirius finished a prank and looped his arm around his neck in satisfaction. Sirius would glance at him to make sure it was okay, and Remus would grin at him to let him know it was.

10) The thing Remus loved more than anything was the way Sirius sat there in the library (Sirius _never _went into the library) and stuttered and stammered about confessions and love and forever. He loved how sweaty his hands were when he grabbed his own and how soft his lips were when they kissed. He _especially_ loved the feel of his lips elsewhere and the way his body pressed his to the bed in their dorm.

He basically just loved Sirius Black.

**A/N: Alright. To be honest, I wanted to write a happier fanfiction in Remus' POV about Sirius. When Remus struck me as rather depressing, and I decided DO WANT FLUFF. So here you are. I'm sorry for rating it T btw. It had a bit of suggestion, but if you think it's safe to lower the rating, tell me.**

**I might add a chapter in Sirius' POV. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: FLUFFFLUFF.  
Do not own. Yo.**

1) Sirius was jealous that Remus looked so cute when he tried to keep his cool, but couldn't. Sirius would say the most outrageous things he could think of, just to watch Remus try and fail to appear like it didn't faze him. He would come up behind him and whisper about how nice his arse was when he walked (joking, _of course) _and Remus would struggle to keep his composure. But in the end, he always ended up with his mouth open and staring incredulously.

2) Remus could sing. He didn't know that Sirius heard him when he did, but sometimes when Remus was studying, he'd sing a tune under his breath. Sirius would just scoot closer and be really quiet in hopes that he would keep singing. Sirius once contemplated telling him he had the voice of an angel; the only reason he didn't was because he was afraid Remus might stop singing.

3) The word Sirius associated with Remus above all else was _chocolate_. Sirius found it incredibly endearing the Remus kept chocolate in every nook and crevice in the dorms. He even had some stashed away in certain areas of the common room for easy access.

4) Though he'd never admit it, Remus had an enormous love for romance stories. He's read Jane Austen or Shakespeare and get this incredibly enthralled look on his face. Sirius never stopped buying him books like that; he loved the way his eyes got wide and a manic grin spread on his face when two main characters kissed.

5) Sirius loved it when Remus drank milk. Not in the dirty way, but he knew Remus loved it. Sirius himself hated it, but he liked the satisfied smile Remus got every time he took a sip. Not that Prongs understood. He took things _completely _the wrong way.

6) Remus had a habit of blushing when Sirius tried to set him up with girls, so he did it as often as possible. His cheeks flushed and the soft pink traveled down his neck and into his shirt; Sirius couldn't look away.

7) Sirius liked it when Remus smiled. His lips curled a bit higher on one side and they poked out just the tiniest bit. But did not like when he smiled at that tart Rina Diau. So when Sirius discovered out that she was cheating on Remus with the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain (really_, _a _Hufflepuff_ over Remus?) he found no more greater pleasure than hexing her hairless.

8) Sirius acted horridly offended when Remus despaired over his appearance. He actually loved when he did, because it gave him an excuse to name all the things he enjoyed about it. The single freckle under his ear, the way his hair was _always_ longer on one side no matter what the length or cut, and how wonderfully slender his hands were.

9) The fact that Remus could remember the day they met makes Sirius want to laugh out loud. Sirius can't recall what he had for breakfast the day before, much less a day five years in the past.

10) Sirius mostly loved the bewildered look on Remus' face when he told him he loved him in the library one evening, and that he put up with the way he stumbled over his words like a first year. He loved the smile that crept on his face when he held his hands and pressed his lips to his. He _more than_ loved the way he arched into him and said his name, and the way he shook beneath him on his bed.

He basically just loved Remus Lupin.

**A/N: I may do one of these on Lily and James. Or Ron and Hermione. Or the Whomping Willow and Professor Trelawney. Or all of them. I don't know, I just love these things. **


End file.
